


Love Confessions

by DancingStarQueen



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Confession, Finally, First Kiss, Fluff, I've been sitting on this for literal weeks, M/M, ReiNat is a thing, Romance, don't come at me, hiding behind Reijis hat, how come such fanfictions don't exist, shame on you fandom, the deed is done, they're highkey cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: Reiji fell in love with Natsuki, he's sure about that. He doesn't know when it happened, or how, but it happened and all he wished he could do, is confess. When Natsuki invites him to watch a Starish concert, he sees the backstage meeting after as perfect opportunity. As does Natsuki.____________________________________________________________Hello yes this is the ReiNat OneShot every person had been waiting for-





	Love Confessions

Reiji almost let out a soft whine as he stared out of of the windows that gave view on the front of the master course building. It was late afternoon and the sun was shining through the trees and onto the grass. Reiji was watching the scene that was almost too beautiful to be real and if he didn’t know any better, he’d guess that he was dreaming of some kind of fairytale. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was head over heels for the young man he was watching that made everything a lot more beautiful.  
The brunette Idols‘ eyes were fixed on the tall figure outside, sitting underneath one of the trees. Even from his current spot inside the building Reiji could easily notice Natsuki’s peaceful expression as he watched the small blue bird that was sitting on his hand. Reiji felt a little as if he was watching a fairytale prince. Or as if he was watching some form of male Snow White, who had the ability to talk to animals. Though, Reiji clearly would choose Natsuki over Snow White any day.

Reiji didn’t even really know when it happened. Or how. In the beginning, he wasn’t even around Natsuki all that much as he wasn’t the blondes' assigned senior. However, there always was a certain fascination. These gentle expressions and sweet smiles, how he was able to cheer others up instantly… Even Natsuki’s horrendous cooking was somewhat endearing to the other male. That’s how they got closer to each other in the first place. Natsuki was insisting on cooking for everyone after a combined photoshoot of Starish and Quartet Night. And when Reiji saw his fellow friends‘ expressions, he felt himself jump to his feet and offer his help. He remembered Natsuki’s bright smile as if it happened yesterday. He seemed to be so happy to have some company… Also, the food turned out to be at least decent since Reiji could stop most of Natsuki’s attempts of messing with the food.  
After that, they started to spend more and more time in each others‘ company. Reiji enjoyed each and every second he got to spend with the gentle Starish member. He felt like… someone was listening to him. As if someone finally made efforts in understanding him and his own, personal struggles. He hated talking about his own problems but Natsuki always made him feel like it was okay to vent sometimes and it took quite some weight off of his shoulders. But besides that, Natsuki was a really fun guy to be around in general. Reiji also always found Natsuki to be really attractive. And… if he had to be honest, his voice made him melt. No matter if Natsuki spoke or sung, Reiji could listen to it the whole day long. 

The grey-eyed Idol suddenly was ripped out of his train of thoughts when he heard his name being called. „Rei-chan! Hey, Rei-chan!“ The voice was quiet as the windows where closed but he knew exactly who was calling out to him. A soft blush spread on the brunettes‘ cheeks as he opened the window to wave at Natsuki, who was waving up at him in return. „Oh, Nattsun! Didn’t see ya there!“ he called out, a nervous but bright smile on his lips. Was he lying? Of course he was. But Natsuki didn’t know that, right? And he couldn’t possibly know that Reiji has been staring that him for a few minutes now… „I’ll be down in a bit!“ He then closed the window and rushed downstairs, ignoring the calls of his fellow group members as he walked past them in the lobby and out of the master course building.

Natsuki was leaning against the tree trunk, smiling happily as he watched Reiji approach him. He could watch the sun light reflect on his dark brown hair and in the grey eyes Natsuki came to love so much. He could feel his heart beat a little faster when the older male sat down beside him on the grass, showing a bright smile. „Have you been spending all day out here?“ Reiji asked, crossing his legs and resting his arms on his knees as he leaned forward a little. Natsuki let out a soft chuckle as he nodded. „I can’t let such a bright, warm day go to waste.“ He answered, his head tilting back to look up at the bright blue sky. Reiji laughed quietly and shook his head. „But don’t you guys have an important concert tonight? You should spend the day rehearsing instead of talking to birds~“ Reiji teased and grinned. Natsuki glanced at the older Idol with a light pout. „As if you never skipped rehearsal before. Remember when you invited me for ice cream at the new store that opened up a few weeks ago? You guys had a concert on that exact same day! I’ve never seen such an angry glint in Ai-chan’s eyes!“ Reiji felt his cheeks heat up at the memory and he moved to lighty nudge the young male. „Ahhh shut up Nattsun!“ He whined with a pout. Natsuki laughed at the brunettes expression before he turned more serious again.

„Hey, Rei-chan…“ He started, making the other man blink in surprise. It was rare for Natsuki to sound that serious. „Yeah? Something the matter?“ he asked, leaning a little closer to look into the others‘ eyes. Natsuki felt a soft blush creep onto his cheeks and he bit his lower lip lightly. /God/ Reiji wished he’d be the one to gently sink his teeth into that lip… „I wanted to ask you something.“ Reiji almost jumped as he heard the others‘ voice again. „You see… I know your schedule is probaby incredibly packed! You guys have been getting really popular so I bet there’s a lot to do but… do you think you could spare some time tonight to come and watch m- us?“ Natsuki felt like ramming his head into the nearest wall. That’s not how it was supposed to go! Ugh… „I-I bet the others would be really happy to have a senior watch them, too!“ He stared at Reii with a mix of anticipation, curiosity and worry as he waited for an answer. Reiji blinked in surprise and then show a bright smile. „Lucky you~! Today happens to be my free day so count me in! I’m not sure about the others, but I’ll definitely be around to watch! I can’t wait to see you guys‘ improvements.“ With that, Reiji got off of the ground and stretched lightly before holding out his hand to Natsuki. „But if you really wanna show me what you got you better join the others at rehearsal now. I think I even saw Otoyan look for you earlier.“ Natsuki let out a soft whine but reached for Reiji’s hand anyways has he got off of the ground himself. Reiji felt a hint of sadness when the other male let go of his hand again but hid it behind his usual smile. He grinned up at the taller male. „Make sure to impress me tonight~“ He said with a wink before he turned around and walked towards the building again, leaving a brightly blushing Natsuki behind. 

Evening approached a lot faster than expected and Natsuki didn’t expect he’d be as much of a nervous wreck as he actually was now that they were waiting to step onto the stage. Of course it always was a somewhat new sensation to sing in front of thousands of people but knowing that the one person he fell for would be watching too… The blonde felt as if his heart was ready to jump out of his chest any moment now. His knuckles turned white slowly due to the fact that he was holding onto his microphone for dear life, as if it was the only supporting thing in a thousand mile distance. He jumped and let out a surprised squeak when his phone vibrated in the pocket of his pants. Did he forget to put it away? Maybe he was keeping it around on purpose. He blushed softly at his reaction and excused himself quietly before taking a few steps away from the group to open the text messages he just had received from Reiji.

**Good Luck tonight!**   
**I know you’ll do great~**   
**I’ll be watching from the very first row!**   
**The others will join me later to see you guys backstage too!**

Natsuki smiled at the messages. Reiji coming backstage was the one chance he’d get to finally open his goddamn mouth and confess! He’d just have to somehow lure him away a little from everyone else and speak his mind. Shouldn’t be too difficult, right? With newly found confidence Natsuki returned to his fellow group members, smiling brightly and excusing himself once again for forgetting to put away his phone. 

The concert was a huge success. At least it definitely was in Reiji’s eyes, who was watching from the first row. The fans around celebrated the Idol’s on stage just as much. In fact, everyone around Reiji was in such ectasy that they didn’t recognize him, even as he took his hat off of his head to throw it towards Natsuki onto the stage. Their eyes met and Natsuki blushed softly with a smile as he waved and picked up the hat, placing it onto his own head. Reiji smiled brightly and chuckled at the sight, finding the sight incredibly cute. The brunette gave Natsuki a quick thumbs up before he dove into the sea of people, making sure to hide his face so he wouldn’t get noticed. He was relieved once he had made his way into the safety that was the backstage area. Maybe tonight was the night? Reiji had been trying to confess his feelings for weeks now but every time he started up a conversation that was planned to end in „Listen… I fell in love with you.“ They were interrupted by someone. It was frustrating, to say the least. Reiji met up with his fellow group members and they went to look for their juniors together with Reiji being a nervous wreck, even though he was trying to hide it. 

„…Are you going to tell him now?“ Ai asked on their short way and Reiji suddenly stopped in his tracks. Was he really that obvious to the others? „H-Huh? Haha, what are you talking about Ai-Ai?“ He asked, nervously rubbing the back of his head. „You know exactly what I am refering to. I want to know if tonight you’ll tell Natsuki about the feelings you have developed for him.“ Ai said, crossing his arms in front his chest. Reiji blushed a bright crimson red and glanced to the side as he laughed nervously. „I-I what? You must be mistaken! I’d never-“ The brunette was interrupted. „Stop fooling around dumbass!“ Ranmaru called out, rolling his eyes in annoyance. „We all know you got a thing for him. I mean, you’re pretty damn obvious about it. Have been for literal weeks now. Hey, does that mean you’re gonna be the bottom here? Natsuki doesn’t look like the typical topping person to me but compared to you…“ Reiji quickly pressed a hand over Ranmaru’s mouth to shut him up, which, however, didn’t stop Camus from adding to the subejct. „How foolish, falling in love with a Junior. I hope you know that love in this kind of business is no option.“ Reiji huffed and pouted lightly, pulling his hand away from Ranmaru’s mouth to cross his arms in front of his chest. He turned away from his three group members and started walking again. „Yeah, yeah. Understood. Can we go now? I’m sure our sweet Juniors are waiting for us~!“ 

Half an hour. That’s how long Natsuki was already struggling. All he needed to do was ask Reiji for some damn alone time finally! That couldn’t be all that difficult, right? A soft sigh escaped his lips as he watched Reiji talk to Otoya and Tokiya, telling them how great the did and how much they improved. He suddenly felt a slight push from behind and turned his head. „What are you waiting for? That he’s gonna get down on his knees and confess his undying love for you here in front of everyone?“ Natsuki pouted lightly at Syo’s words. „C’mon go and talk to him yourself! Ask him for some of his oh so precious time! Get. It. Moving!“ Syo continued, pushing Natsuki further towards Reiji. „O-Okay, okay!“ The taller male whined softly, finally setting his feet into motion and gently tapping Reiji’s shoulder once he had reached him. The brunette turned around and looked up at Natsuki with a bright smile. „Nattsun~! I was just about to look for you!“ Reiji said, making Natsuki smile. From the corner of his eyes, Reiji could see Otoya and Tokiya slowly retreat, probably only because Tokiya was tugging Otoya away. „I wanted to talk to you.“ Natsuki admitted quietly. Reiji blinked in surprise. „Oh? Actually, I wanted to do the same.“ He gently grabbed Natsuki’s hand and tugged him along, away from the still talking and celebrating group and out of the dressing room. 

„What is it you wanted to talk about?“ Reiji asked, leaning against the wall in the small hallway. Natsuki gulped and nervously played with his hands, glancing to the ground. „Well… you see, it’s just…“ He paused for a moment, laughing quietly at his own struggle to express himself. „Y-You know, why don’t you talk first?“ He eventually brought out, making the brunette blush softly. Natsuki found it incredibly cute to see the grey-eyed male flustered like that. Reiji lightly chewed on his lower lip for a few seconds before speaking up. „A-Ah… You did really well on stage tonight! You were right, you guys definitely improved!“ He explained, bringing up a shaky grin. „Though, I was watching you more than the others…“ He added in a whisper, making Natsuki look up in surprise. „You did?“ Reiji nodded lightly. „Listen. I… I /know/ it shouldn’t be like that. Trust me, it’s not like I willingly chose for that to happen! It just happened and it’s nothing I can turn off!“ The brunette said in a rushed voice. „And I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way! I mean, who’d ever consider silly old me, right?“ He laughed dryly. „I… I fell for you. I don’t know when it happened. Or how. Or anything at all, really. I just know that it did happened and…“ Reiji stopped talking when he felt a finger gently pressed against his lips. 

„I love you, too.“ Natsuki said quietly, a soft blush on his own cheeks as he spoke. „I have for a while now. I know love is a difficult subject in this indrustry but it’s there, it exists and I… i enjoy the feeling. I enjoy the weird fluttering in my stomach area whenever we accidentally run into each other. I like how it makes me smile whenever we get to talk…“ He slowly pulled his finger away from Reiji’s lips and they both smiled at each other. „I won’t let go of that feeling if you won’t.“ Natsuki said, looking down at the smaller male. Reiji couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. „…Deal.“ He said quietly. Reiji glanced towards the door of the dressing room where the others were before looking back at Natsuki. „Hey, bend down a little for me, will ya?“ He asked and Natsuki nodded, though he was surprised by the strange request. „Sure… but why?“

Reiji grinned lightly as he moved one hand up, grabbing the loose, bright yellow tie around Natsuki’s neck. „I wanna do something. That’s why.“ He explained as his other hand grabbed the hat that Natsuki was still wearing. The brunette gently tugged at the tie, the hat held in front of their faces as their lips touched in their very first kiss. Natsuki’s eyes widened slightly in surprise before he closed them, his hands almost moving on their own as he placed them on Reiji’s waist to pull him a little closer. They both smiled lightly against each others lips, their first kiss hidden behind a hat as some of their nosy friends opened the door of the dressing room slightly to peek and see why the other two weren’t coming back inside. Just when they pulled away they could hear the quiet clicking sound of a closing door. Natsuki was the first to laugh quietly. „Guess we’ve been discovered anyways.“ He whispered, making Reiji chuckle. „Well, my hats aren’t as magical as one might think after all.“ The brunette joked, placing the hat back on his own head. Natsuki placed a his index finger underneath Reiji’s chin and gently pushed his head up before placing another chaste kiss to the smaller males‘ lips. A soft blush appeared on Reiji’s cheeks at that. „I’m not sure if going in there is a good idea now…“ The brunette eventually mumbled, noticing just how quiet is had to be in there since not a single sound could be heard in the hallway. „Why don’t I take you for a ride with my car and we ask someone to bring your stuff along when they leave?“ He added with a smile. Natsuki let out a soft hum and nodded at the suggestion. „Sounds like a plan!“ He agreed and smiled as he felt Reiji’s hand in his own. „Let’s go then!“ The smaller male called out in excitement, pulling the blonde along behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I FREAKING DID IT  
> It took me literal weeks to finish this bc damn, a lof of stuff has been keeping be busy.  
> School stuff and writers block and whatnot  
> But it happened and damn, I'm actually pretty happy with the outcome  
> It's just something short and sweet but damn, the fandom needs more ReiNat!  
> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
